Needles
by 96.tyler
Summary: James has a bad fear of needles due to a horrible past experience with them. Will the guys beable to help him get past this? No slash, just friendship.


**To read this story you might want to forget about the episode 'Big Time Love Song' because in that James didn't freak out quite as much. Although, in my story James doesn't run out of the room screaming as soon as he sees the needle **

**Hmmm, turned out a tad weirder then I first planned. **

**Enjoy,**

"Okay boys I'll need you to go to the nurse latter today and get your shots." Gustavo told the boys.

All boys nodded, except James who shouted in a panic, "WHAT!"

"Your shots, you'll be going overseas to promote the album soon and you need some needles or something. Look I don't know the details but I know you need them okay? Now get out of my sight." Gustavo yelled at the boys.

The boys all nodded, apart from James who started to pale slightly. James Diamond was strong, cool and collected. He always showed off confidence, hardly ever appearing weak to people. However there was a thing that James hated most in the world and could occasionally get him to panic and hide in a corner. Needles.

James Diamond hated needles with a raw passion. Who ever came up with the idea to stick a pointy, sharp needle into someone to make them better? It just isn't justice.

So now here was James Diamond, with his friends in Hollywood, about to get stuck with a needle!

"You okay James?" Carlos asked as they walked back to their rooms.

"What?" James asked startled, "Yea just fine."

Kendall and Logan laughed, "Don't you remember Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Remember what?" Carlos asked.

James paled, so looks like his so called friends remembered his slight fear.

"It was back in the second grade," Kendall started mysteriously as Logan put his arm around James.

"Do we really have to do this guys?" James wined.

"Yes, oh yes we do," Logan said in his voice of wisdom.

"Like I was saying, it was back in second grade. All the second graders along with us four were lining up to get the yearly needle. Carlos you were first, then me, James and Logan. Everybody was very nervous. But no one as much compared to our little Jamie here," Kendall continued.

James sighed and tried to get away from the three idiots he called his friends but Logan grabbed his arm and brought him back to their pace.

"James was slightly paler then he is right now, and he was deadly terrified of the needle."

"I wasn't deadly terrified of it!" James argued.

"Oh really because I remember tears," Logan laughed.

"There was not tears!" James almost shouted outraged.

Logan laughed, "Calm down sunshine and let Kendal finish the story."

"So like I was saying, Carlos and I get our needle done and then James walks up to the nurse. Basically shaking at this point, looks her in the eye, bursts into tears and bolts outta there!" Kendal finished, while the three boys cracked up laughing.

James glared at the boys and folded his arms over his chest, "I didn't burst into tears," he mumbled.

"Aww poor Jamie, we didn't mean to make fun of you," Kendal laughed and went to hug James but he pushed him away.

James snorted, "Yea you did."

"Okay maybe we did." Logan agreed.

James rolled his eyes, "I need new friends."

"Hey!" Carlos said, "I didn't even remember the story until they started telling us."

Kendal laughed, "You don't need new friends James, you need to get over this silly fear of yours."

"Its not a silly fear," James mumbled.

"Actually its an irrational fear, you can get hurt more by not having the needle then you would by having it," Logan said showing off his knowledge.

James rolled his eyes, not wanting Big Time Brains logic right now.

He entered there room 2J and headed straight for the couch. He collapsed and buried his face into the pillow ignoring his friends when they entered. He felt so stupid, even his friends made fun of him for having an irrational fear. James Diamond loved being center of attention, but when it came to this kind of attention, he really tried to avoid it at any cost. He hated the fact that he seemed so weak just because of a stupid needle. Everybody handled needles and didn't turn them into a wimpy baby. Hell, even Carlos was fine with them. Yet even the thought of one made him pale and freak out.

"Okay James we're sorry that we made fun of you," Kendall said.

All three boys began to feel really bad for making fun of the tallest member of the band. It was obvious that he was taking it a lot worse than first thought.

"Its just a needle," Logan tried to reassure his friend.

"I know! I just really don't want it!" Came the muffled reply from James, head still in the coach pillow.

Now the boys were really starting to worry about there bestfriend. He seemed truly terrified about the needle. Logan moved over to the coach and tried to lift James head up too look at him. James however just held onto the coach pillow tighter.

Logan sighed and looked at Kendall for help. Kendall and James had been friends the longest and even though all the boys shared a special bond, they were defiantly the closest. Kendall slowly started to lift the coach pillow with James face on it as he held it tight, sat on the coach a replaced the pillow in his lap. Now he had the pillow on his lap and James face in the pillow. Kendall slowly stroked the boys' hair while James readjusted himself so his were now stretched out on the bright orange coach. Logan then lifted the taller boys legs off the coach and sat down, replacing James legs on his lap.

Now to any normal person a guy like James lying on his two best friends may be classed as weird, but James had known his friends forever and they had always been pretty close. Sometimes his friends were the only ones who could cheer him up, and at the moment that is what he needed. They were the ones that comforted him when he didn't get a solo in the choir, when he found of his girlfriend in Minnesota had cheated on him and when any one picked on him for being 'too pretty'. He wasn't sure he really liked it, but he could let all his walls down in front of these three guys. They wouldn't judge him.

"James its just a needle," Kendall tried to comfort and stroked James hair lightly trying to calm him.

"Stop saying that! I know its just a needle, I'm not stupid," James groaned.

"Kendall, he must be pretty frightened he didn't tell you not to touch his hair!" Logan tried to joke.

"Dear god the world is falling apart!" Carlos screamed and started to run around the house madly trying to lighten the situation.

James groaned again in his pillow, "Guys it's not funny."

"Seriously James, why are you so afraid of a needle?" Logan asked.

"I donno," James mumbled, "I just don't like it okay." He was obviously embarrassed by now and went to get up but Logan and Kendall held him in place.

"James, look we have known you forever and we know you have this very irrational however nonetheless real fear of needles. Now we'd love to just say you can't get it, but you have to. But we promise that we will be there with you and we promise not laugh. We're not going to judge you for something that really has you this worked up man, were your bestfriends." Kendall went into his 'leader' mode comforting his bestfriend.

"Yea give us a bit more credit," Carlos agreed.

James sat there in silence for a few seconds, still not moving from his position on the coach, "really?" he asked timidly. James was never timid. The boys knew he was truly afraid.

"Of course," Logan said.

There was silence again from James, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"We don't expect you too," Kendall smiled.

"Now come on, we'll get it over and done with quickly," Logan said.

James groaned but was pulled up by Kendall and Logan.

"You know guys maybe we could go after dinner I mean Katie needs us for…" James started to say and went to run in the other direction but Kendall and Logan quickly grabbed each of his arms.

"We've already discussed this," Logan sighed.

"You have to get it," Kendall agreed.

James sighed his head in defeat and allowed Logan and Kendall to drag him towards what he pictured at his death bed.

Two suffering and exhausting hours later the 4 boys sat in apartment 2J in silence.

Carlos sat at the end of the swirly slide feet only sticking out.

Logan sat at the foot of the orange couch on the floor.

Kendall sat at the table examining his friends.

And James sat on the orange couch, face buried in a pillow and right hand clutching his left arm where the needle has entered as if it was about to drop off.

"I hate you guys." James stated out loud.

Logan sighed from the floor and shared a guilty look with Kendall.

_Half an hour prior _

"_Come on guys really?" James asked desperately as Logan and Kendall led him towards the nurse._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos has already received there needles. All putting on brave faces for James. Now it was his turn._

_James had entered the doctors office without a fuss. They had him seated and remotely calm even. He has sat and waited patiently as they got there needles and Kendall had even thought they may have gotten through to him._

_That was until James was called up._

_He went rigid in his chair and started to pale. Fast! _

"_James are you okay?" Carlos asked concerned as James hands started to turn white as he clutched the bottom of the chair._

_James shook his head franticly. He couldn't get a needle. They couldn't let this happen to him. They were his friends. They wouldn't hurt him. _

"_James!" Kendall yelled trying to get James out of his trance._

"_I cant do it," James said almost inaudibly, his head hung low. He was a coward. They probably hated him, thought he was a wuss. They would never want to be seen with him again. Tears started to form in his eyes and he hated himself for them._

_Kendall gulped, ready to prepare the best, best friend speech he could muster under the conditions. _

"_James, listen. I know your scared. We're scared to because we don't understand. But you can do this. You are James Diamond. The same James Diamond who stopped at nothing to makes his dreams come true. The same James Diamond who can put up with 8 hours of Gustavo yelling, screaming and dance rehearsals without one complaint. The same James Diamond who told an 8__th__ grader to stop picking on his friend when he was 6. This is just a little prick compared to that stuff. Me, Logan and Carlos are gonna be with you the whole time, but I know your strong enough to do this." _

_James looked up surprised, he had to admit that was a good speech. He couldn't not go along when Kendall had come up with that._

_He nodded, still shaking, "Okay."_

"_You can have my helmet." Carlos smiled handing his prized possession over to his friend._

_James knew what kind of gesture this was and accepted it gratefully, "Thanks man."_

_They all walked into the room while James sat down on the chair provided. Everything was going well. James had managed to control his shaking to a minimum and Logan put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him. The doctor came in and debriefed James on what was going on, already being informed before on how scared James was and why the boys had come with him._

_However it all went downhill when the nurse came in with the needle. James took one look at it and freaked. Images of his mother on her deathbed entered his mind. His dad crying. Flashbacks from his past and why he hated needles so much became suddenly very clear and he bolted for the door. Luckily Kendall had already been prepared for this and guarded the door. _

"_James." Was all he said._

_He was crying now, sobbing to be correct. _

"_My mum," was all he said and Kendall pulled him into a hug._

_James mother had been very ill when they were younger. She had gotten cancer. The last images James had of his mum were her in a hospital bed with needles and machines attached to her. He had once asked the doctor why his mum had to have too many needles because they it looked like she didn't like them. He replied that they were to make her better. But it didn't work. She died. The needles didn't make her better. She had been fine before he started giving her needles, so the only connection that the young 7 year old could make was they were the things that killed her._

_Obviously as he got older he realized it was stupid to believe the needles did anything but try and prevent the illness, but sometimes rationality is not always easy comprehend. It is easier to have something to blame then just accepting it was her time. Blaming needles on his mother's death is just habit by now. _

"_James its okay," Carlos said and patted his friends back as he held on to Kendall like life and death._

"_I know," James replied through tears. _

"_I promise we wont let the needle hurt you," Logan said._

"_Promise?" James asked not looking up._

"_Always," Kendall said._

_James nodded and Kendall helped him towards the seat. Through his now tear stained face he closed his eyes and said, "Get it over with."_

_Logan sat on his right and grabbed his hand tight. Kendall stood behind him with his hands comforting on his shoulders and Carlos knelt in front of him one hand on his knee. He knew it was still going to hurt and he didn't dare open his eyes incase he saw the needle. But he did feel much safer knowing his friends were right next to him. They would make sure nothing would ever hurt him. _

Present

"Look it had to be done okay," Kendall said.

James sighed, "I know. But I still hate you all."

They sat in silence, "HEY! I gave you my helmet to wear!" Carlos yelled clearly annoyed that James could hate him.

James contemplated this, "Okay fine. Thank you Carlos."

Carlos grinned, "Anytime."

There was once again silence and no one moved from their respective spot in the apartment.

"So that was eventful," Logan tried to make small talk.

James retaliated by throwing a pillow at his head.

"Okay James were sorry that we made you get the needle. But it had to be done, now do you forgive us?" Kendall asked.

James sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it." He mumbled.

"Well if we knew why in the first place we would have understood." Logan said.

"It was stupid," He mumbled, embarrassed about the scene he pulled at the doctor's office.

"It wasn't stupid," Carlos said.

"It was loud and scary, but it wasn't stupid." Kendall said.

"Its alright to have an irrational fear. Especially when its connected to something that strongly," Logan said referring to his mother.

"So you don't think I'm a complete idiot?" James asked.

"We think you're an idiot, just not because of that." Carlos laughed.

James threw a pillow at him.

"Your not an idiot James, and don't ever think that you are," Kendall said.

There was silence for a moment when James said, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." They replied.

"Aww Jamie I knew you'd forgive us!" Carlos yelled removing himself from the slide and tackled James into a hug.

"Get off me!" James laughed. He loved his friends, even if they were ridiculous.

"But Jamie!" Kendall teased and joined Carlos in hug tackling James.

Logan rolled his eyes, he needed new friends.

Although he probably wouldn't trade these idiots for the world.

**I don't like the ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it. Hopefully it makes sense and if people really like it I might write a story explaining James's horrible past experience with needles and his poor dead mom **

**Hope you liked! Review? xo**


End file.
